Children who are undergoing surgery are always exposed to the operating room environment which typically includes very bright lights, a high noise level and intimidating surgical and anesthetic equipment. Increasing the stimulation level even further are the number of people interacting with the child, from anesthesiologists to nurses to surgeons to parents (if present). The purpose of this study is to determine if a decrease in the amount of sensory stimulation a child is exposed to during induction of anesthesia is associated with a decrease in observed anxiety.